Lost Way
by R.oca.lu
Summary: Harry is the not so famous son of the Potters. Brother of the One-Who-Lived. Hermione has lived a completely diferent life. Somehow their lives was not what should have been. And would never be.
1. Prologue

Nothing but a freak.

_Freak. Wrong. Evil. Demon._

She couldn't understand, she tried her best, didn't she? Her chores were always perfectly done, she was behaving, and she watched after herself so those things didn't happen. At least not as often.

That however didn't stop _them. _The ones the little girl should trust, the people that were supposed to love her. She tried to fight back when they pushed her out of her room, crying, begging.

"_Please! Please, mom! I didn't mean to! I'll never do it again! Please!"_

But they were scared every bit as she was, and the tears flowing out of the big brown eyes streamed down the cheeks. The little fists going against the car window, that wasn't her parents' car, and even if she didn't like her house or her parents the sight of them disappears behind the car made her terrified.

The car she was put into, the old woman driving it – that looked so much like a frog, small with a large goiter and a wrinkled scary face – seemed to send chills over her spine whenever her eyes were visible.

She kept crying almost choking on tears, the curled brown hair now glued to the girly red face. The pleadings dying at the same time the car did so.

"_Get out."_

The lady crouched and the girl did so as quickly as possible, leaving the car to stand in a crowded street, far, far away from home.

And the car went away. Without her.

The hours passed by, the night that came and went leaving behind only a little girl alone sitting in front of a store.

" _How long have you been here, sweetie?"_

" _Where are your parents?"_

" _Are you lost?"_

She dodged the questions numbly for a while. Just for a little while.

" You are alone. Aren't you?" She looked up, a tall woman, looking almost like a porcelain doll. Almost, the weird blue eyes – were they really blue? From what the girl could see they were more of a violet tone- and the 'I-am-much-better-than-you-and-your-little-insignificant-existence' stamped all over her face said different things.

That was when the girl lost it. The tears once again wash the filled pale face.

" Yea " She answered.

" Where are your parents?"

" Home."

" And why aren't you with them?"

The girl let out a poor sob.

" 'Cause they don't want me."

" Why wouldn't they?"

The girl was taken aback, the eyes scanned the woman upside down.

" I'm strange." Another sob " I'm a freak."

The black haired woman watched the girl low her head. It was there, shining, bouncing. And she could see, all around the project of person.

She got on her knees her hands forcing the girl face to look up.

" Tell me your name." That was an order.

The little brunette was in shock.

"H-Her… Hermione."

" Are you a freak, Hermione?"

She gulped.

" I… I am."

" Good. So am I."

" James! Come on, let's move!" The man sighed, there it was Lilian's full birthday planning mood.

If he could only travel in time and kill himself… Just a little bit.

" Come on Prongs!" Sirius shouted entering the room " Hide me." He whispered to James delight.

" She has it coming in your way too, doesn't she?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Completely Mental , that wife of yours." Sirius took a seat next to James . " Don't know how Remus can cope with it."

James chuckled.

" Moony doesn't have to take it for long. He can just use his furry little problem as an excuse and get out."

" That lucky bastard." Sirius muttered with a grin before standing up again " Your boys' birthday, shall we get going?"

James grinned.

" Is the red hurricane still out there?"

" I think so. But hey, someone NEEDS to save Prongs Jr. and Harry, right?"

" I think Harry and Tony will manage well without us."

" I think they will. Wanna play a round of Snap?"

" Only if you snick some fire whiskey in here for us."

" Who knew, eh Sirius, Moony might just come in hand today?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The girl had been in her neck since the day she made the foolish mistake of checking out a magical signature in London. She was many things, but not a seer, how could she know that it would end up with a three year old girl clutching her for dear life.

One of the other things she was not: Kids. She was no good with kids.

She couldn't have her own nor she'd want them. Who in right mind would want another human being to look and care for every need?

Crazy people.

" Where are we?" The girl bounced and grabbed the woman's hand. " Who are these people?"

She sighed. How could she know that the little crying girl she allowed to follow her would become such a monster? Question monster, that is.

" We, Mia, are in the Leaky Cauldron. I don't know these people." She answered for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last hour.

" What's the Leaky Cauldron?"

" It's a pub. You are in a pub, and you're in the Leaky Cauldron, therefore it's a pub."

" People here dress weird." The announced after some seconds of silence.

" That's just how they dress here, it's not weird."

" Here? In pubs?"

" No, Mia. That's how wizards dress themselves."

Hermione flinched.

" Oh, come on. Wizards are not bad, just humans who can do magic. There's no much evil about it, more Muggle prejudice than evil actually."

" What is a Muggle? "

Of course, the woman scolded herself, the girl would forget the fear as soon as new word was said.

" Muggle is a human who can't do magic."

" And why can't they?"

" Merlin! Who do you think I am, God?" Hermione stared at the woman, she should have thought something like that. " I don't know the answer to that question. I'm a human."

She pushed the girl making their way to the Diagon Alley.

" Am I a wizard?"

" No. You are a Witch. You are a girl, right?"

Hermione giggled.

" I am!" She shouted happily and glanced at the woman " Are you a witch?"

" Just like you."

" Lenora!" Someone cried and the woman waved.

" Over here Liam!"

It took some minutes of standing in the crowd until the man - a tall brown haired and blue eyed, kind of easy to see – approached the girl duo.

" What we have to do at Gringotts, Lenora?" He asked clearly not seeing the little girl clutched to Lenora.

Lenora smirked pushing Hermione towards the man.

" First things first, my dear." The man stared at the little brunette in doubt.

" Leni…" he whispered in a dangerous tone.

" That, my dear, is Hermione." She pointed the girl and Liam nodded towards Hermione " And Hermione, this is my husband. His name is Liam."

The girl blushed and nodded before hiding herself behind Lenora, clutching the woman's large skirt and only letting visible a part of her face and hands.

It was Liam's time to smirk.

" Now that's a brave fellow." And looked once more to his wife. " What are you doing with her?" His voice dropping several notes "Leni… please, say you didn't kidnap the kid."

" I didn't." Liam let out a deep breath.

" Good. Where are her parents?" Lenora stared at him and he smirked " Just making sure, sweetie. Just to be sure."

Lenora took a deep breath, glancing at her husband and then at the girl behind her.

" Where's your wand?" She asked seriously Liam cautiously handed his wand to the woman.

The wand made its way 'till the girls face.

" Now Hermione, hold still. I'm not going to hurt you." Hermione's eyes widened as Lenora waved the wand and whispered "_Muffiato."_

The man crossed his arms and stared at his wife.

" What was that for?" He asked.

" Her parents left her in a street, near the Leaky Cauldron entrance." He sent a glance towards the girl. " She's a muggleborn, a powerful one at that." Liam rose his eyebrows " I can see it. You know that."

" So you, of all persons, is walking around with a kid 'cause she is going to be powerful?" The man reasoned " What's the real deal, Leni?"

" It's not just powerful. I can see part of her core Liam. Is… Me powerful. Dumbledore powerful. THAT powerful."

" So…" He smiled at the woman "It's not like you care to how powerful someone is…"

" She's a kid."

" You don't like kids."

" Her parents left her. Alone." She shouts at him " Alone in London. They didn't even bother to find an orphanage to put her. They were leaving her to die, Liam."

He softened.

" Just like you."

" Just like me."

" And you want her." He completed.

" She's a good kid. And it's not like we can have our own or don't have money. So, I just thought that maybe…"

"Maybe ?"

" We could adopt her." Lenora finished.

" I see." He searched the alley with his eyes " Adopt her the magical way, I assume?"

" If you agree… It takes two, you know?"

" Yea, I know." He almost smiled. " I also happen to know that it's a rather painful ritual."

" I know all that." Lenora muttered and glanced at the girl, who was not listening and seemed rather disturbed with her own ears.

" And she would be our daughter." Liam added " In _all_ ways. Blood, flesh and magic."

Lenora seemed to wonder about his words for a little bit and he smirked, knowing all too well to see that the woman wasn't actually thinking about it.

"Such a shame I already scheduled with the Goblins."

Liam smiled.

" Such a shame, huh? " Lenora nodded pretending to regret " Then, we should get going. Goblins and all that."

" We should."

Lenora took the Hermione's hand and thrilled after Liam.

" Lenora." He called once in the hall of Gringotts;

" Yea?"

" Not that I'm having second thoughts on this. Not that I'm really thinking at all." He started and shoot a look at his wife and the girl " But I do believe that would be appropriate to suspend the spell. She might want to know that we'll adopt her."

Lenora groaned.

" Believe me. This thing is following me around for a week now. She wants to know a lot of things. This way is better."

" So much love. Undo it, Leni."

And she did, the couple endured what Lenora counted as at least fifty questions while they made their way through Gringotts, in the company of a small and displeasant figure called Ardhrok. Not the most sympathetic goblin that Lenora or Liam saw. The flank they were now standing were somewhat different from the bank itself, with no 'roller-coasters' or else, just a small dirty aisle with three well hidden doors, each as dirty as the aisle itself.

They entered the one on the right side, inside just stairs leading down and down on the ground, until it ended in a chamber.

Despite the walls being a huddle of rocks the chamber was actually pretty clean and rather organized, there was a single rectangular table sitting around it a group of four goblins. Some of them even nicer looking than Ardhrok. Which is not exactly something

Lying on the table a parchment, some knives and small containers. On the ground, starting from the table and filling the room paintings of what could only be understood as the goblin history, from the very start up to the day. Later Hermione would learn that the room painted itself at the end of every day adding any relevant information to the history and magically expanded. Tarix zalı ,the name of the chamber.

They reached the chairs – the four waiting for them and grumpy Ardhrok – and sat, the room remained in silence for some time.

" Is the interest of the Wylt family to add as daughter and heir by magical adoption one Hermione Jean Granger? " The husky low voice started.

" Yes. It is." Liam glanced at the girl who was examining the pictures on the floor.

" Is it of the Wylt's understanding that a magical adoption shall link you in blood and magic ?"

" It is." Lenora was the one to answer this time.

" Shall the gifts in the blood be passed by and the family be sealed as so. And may the child be raised in the right ways, for one shall not live to not live if the ritual is disrespected."

It wasn't quick, but it certainly felt like it. The knifes passing painfully through their arms, the girl cries, the blood filling the little containers ready to be mixed, boiled, scanned, enchanted, blessed. The parchment passing by goblin's hands, the words in some strange language flying in the room, filling the ears.

" Hold her arm." Ardhrok ordered.

Both adults in the room held the girl arm up, the cut was there still bleeding making the little figure let out involuntary tears and sobs.

The liquid, what was in the goblin's container could no longer be considered blood, was shed in the girl's arm.

Hermione screamed, her arm hurting as if was on fire. The purple thing made its way to the large cut, slowly entering and closing it. The brunette chocked, losing any color that might have been in her being, a small like-wave glow crossed her body and like it had emerged it was gone in within seconds.

The table faded into thin air as soon as Liam grabbed the girl and stood up, her color slowly coming back. He watched in awe as the girl appeared slightly changed, the curly and bushy brown hair settled down, running down the shoulders of the child almost smoothly except for one curl here or there, the filled little face becoming more thin with less baby traces, the beaver teeth in the open mouth now were of normal size. And as soon as Hermione shot her eyes open, panting and crying in pain, he could see her brown chocolate eyes becoming more of an old earth green, there was no way to tell if they were blue, green or brown. He just conformed himself with the prospect of a perfect mix.

Ardhork groaned as the other goblins left the room and signaled to the two awake wizards follow him once more.

" Shall the girl's name remain the same?"

Lenora glanced the faint figure in her husband's arms.

" No. Change her middle name."

Liam eyed her suspiciously and she mouthed a 'later-we-talk-about-it'.

" To what should we change?"

" Make it Alexis. Hermione Alexis Wylt."

" We shall."

Ardhrok was now leading them towards the exit of Gringotts.

" The registers will be ready in three days. You don't need to come get them, they'll find you."

Three days later it found them resting in a London Muggle hotel.

" It's bloukin" the toddler cried showing his mother his broom toy split in two parts near the living room wall.

" I can see it, Harry." Lily shook her head. " Why did you broke it?"

" Me did not!" he replied mournful and then pointed to the small red head in the other side of the room watching them " Tony did it!"

" Tony? " Lilian asked staring her other son.

" Me did not, mommy!" he shook his little head, full of dark red hair and made his best puppy eyes. There was a large V scar going from the boy left ear to his chin.

" Harry, are you lying to me?" she asked compliant.

" Me not, mum!" Harry shout and point at Anthony one more time " Tony did it."

" Tony said he didn't."

" But he did." Harry argued.

" Young man." Harry looked at his mom's face " I already told you, no lies." She sighed. " I am going to get you a new one when you deserve it. And you cannot borrow Antony's or you'll be grounded."

" But mum!" he cried " Me did not. Antony!"

" Me did not, mommy!" Tony shouted back.

" Ok, Harry, that's enough. You'll be helping me in the kitchen 'till daddy comes home. No play time for you today."

Harry followed his mom to the kitchen shooting a dirt look to Antony.

No, he wasn't a liar.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, besides sue ****me**** will only bring to the person bills and maybe a notebook. I'm not rich.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this. **

Chapter 2

" _She stared at the teen, putting his things together groaning, swearing under his breath._

" _You can't go, Sirius." She argued, trying to get the boy's attention " You know this is ridiculous, she'll come around and father would not want his __heir__ out of this house."_

" _Regulus is his heir, mother will be happy, father will be happy and I'll be happy." The young Sirius replied turning around to look at the girl._

" _What about me? Will you leave me here by myself?" The young girl cried._

" _You're not unwanted, you'll be ok without me."_

_She sneered._

" _Oh you are right. Everything will be damn ok once you're gone." The girl was obviously getting nervous " We will have a beautiful tea party in the sunshine with Bellatrix, Regulus , Narcisa and Walburga talking about blood purity and claiming that the world isn't fair to __purebloods__ anymore."_

" _You'll be fine, this talk has happened since ever and never bothered you before."_

" _Sirius. Don't go! I need you! You're my big brother, you are to be my protector!" The girl pleaded looking at the teen sad._

" _So is Regulus."_

" _He hates me." The dark haired snapped " He hates my guts. Walburga is the demon incarnated and father could not be less important in this house. It's all about the mother and her golden boy!"_

" _Nora…" he tried._

"_Don't do this to me. We have to stick up together!" There were tears flowing now " Sirius and Lenora against the world."_

_He stared at the girl sadly._

" _Look Nora, it used to be this way. But it doesn't have to anymore, this year you'll go to Hogwartz and you'll be a Slytherin and just like that you'll think that I am a burden."_

" _And what? You just __gonna__leave__ me to the snakes? I thought better of you. YOU said you were always going to be here! And now you're leaving! If that is the freaking Gryffindor bravery, then I might as well do better without you."_

_He mumbled, trying to fix his dark hair._

" _I'm sorry it has to be this Nora. I'll see you in Hogwartz."_

_And just like that he left, the hell broke upon the Black household in the morning that followed and several others. She could still hear her mother screams when she entered the Great Hall for the first time. She could see her relatives staring at her: Sirius sadly seated between the Potter boy and a proud other teen who looked particularly ill, but proudly showed the prefect's badge, Regulus isn't receiving second glances in his hidden place at the Slytherin table, Bellatrix in her last year leading her group of __seventh__ years, Narcisa behind her sister smiling at her._

_All of them so sure she would end up in the __snake__ house._

" _Black, Lenora." The girl saw the old teacher calling and made her way to the old hat, cautiously putting in her head._

_Uh, a Black. Different from the others I see, even the despised brother hadn't such an intricate mind. _

" _Uh… Thank you, I guess." She thought and heard the hat laugh inside her head. Sure that would be a headache for the days to come._

_So you're a parselmouth? Interesting, few of you here the last years. The last was about twenty years ago. Slytherin, of course, such an ambitious mind… But you… Your biggest ambition is to get away from your family… Can't blame you, old Walburga was already an unpleasant figure all those years ago._

" _Her mind is as terrible as her mouth?" Lenora chuckled. The whole Hall heard._

_You can bet. Let's get you away, shall we? You're a smart, could do well in Ravenclaw. I'm sorry but put you in Hufflepuff is not an option, not much loyal are we?...No, the bravery you want to show your brother, the lesson you want to give him. Yet, you don't hate him…_

" _I do."_

_You don't. I can read your mind, there's a difference between hate and disappoint. You'll understand. For now, let it be…_

" _**Gryffindor!"**_

_The hall went silent, it was a well know fact that the youngest Black was a parselmouth. The family claimed their heritage from Slytherin based on this fact, excused the disgrace of a son with this._

_Lenora breathed heavily and made her way to the lion's table. Curling herself as far away from Sirius as possible to watch the selection go on, and then enjoy the giant dinner._

" _Nora!" Sirius excused himself, accompanied by a red head girl and the Potter._

" _What do you want?" She snapped._

" _I… just… I'm sorry." He mumbled._

" _Just get the hell away from me Black, I don't or will ever want something to do with you."_

_He stopped for a while, completely astonished._

" _But you are in Gryffindor."_

" _Thanks my mind and not the disgrace that you are. This is the house of bravery, so the real question is: what are you doing here?"_

" _Look, Nora…"_

" _Did I just tell you to go away or I'm delusional?"_

" _Lenora…"_

" _I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL AWAY! I DON'T NEED COWARDS BLOOD TRAITORS FOLLOWING MY STEPS!"_

" _Do not yell at me, Lenora." He started " I'm your big brother, you owe me some respect. I know you're angry and I understand it…"_

" _I think she told you to get off, Sirius." The cold voice of Bellatrix made a hole between the siblings " You should listen."_

" _This is not your business, Bellatrix."_

" _Yes, it is... My cousin just told you to step back and keep a distance. No blood traitor will disrespect a Black in this manner."_

" _This is not your business to deal with, Bella." The Slytherin paused in surprise._

" _What you just said?" The young woman whispered dangerously._

" _That this is not your deal, get back to your snakes and talk about the Black non-sense in breeding that you so happily take part in. This is between Sirius and me, and I shall not have relatives interfering."_

" _You look how you talk to me, you little…" Bellatrix voice hissed._

" _YOU little brat, go now Bellatrix. Gryffindor or not, heir or not. I still have it in me to take you out of the Black family tree. If there is some truth in the family honor, I am in higher places than you all and I shall make use of it, so step your sorry butt to your snakes and let me handle my own business."_

_Bellatrix stared at the girl at laughed._

" _So you think, YOU…"_

" _Come to me…" __after the soft hiss a snake, who had been currently lying at the corner of the Slytherin table – as a little demonstration, set up by Regulus to show his sister of- slipped towards the Black trio. _

_Sssspeakerrrr hasss calleeeeddd._

" _Yesss…Take this witchhhh away and don't let her touchhhh me."_

_Asssss you sssssay, sssspeaker._

_The serpent stared at Bellatrix and hissed dangerously._

" _Go now, Bella. His orders are to keep you away, and I don't doubt he'll kill." _

" _Like if…"_

" _No, you can't banish him. Regulus made sure of that. Thank you, and go. The same goes to you Sirius, don't get on my bad side."_

_Both Blacks stepped away just in time to escape the red Professor McGonnagal rushing towards them."_

Liam was well aware of his wife's hatred towards the Blacks, even if now the whole Black family was reduced to Sirius and a dying Orion Black. If something, Lenora would love to know the old man was dying to laugh in his face and claim that she would dance in his grave out loud.

Sirius however, had few options left, Orion last wish was clear: both his kids living in his house for his last days, as heir the error had to swallow his pride and take care of his father for the last days. That included attending the man's death wish.

" So you're saying that despite you acknowledge of Lenora hates towards the entire Black family, you want her to live with you and your father to attend the old goat wishes?" Liam asked carefully taking a sip of his beer and looking other tables at the old pub.

" I think I just said that." Sirius agreed, Liam was his last and only contact with his sister in over a decade. It didn't help that he was basically her last contact with everyone in magical Britain.

" Sirius, there's a reason for the silence Lenora has been in the last decade." Sirius looked at him doubtfully " She hates the magical community over here, there's nothing but distance in her wishes towards our old acquaintances."

Sirius sighed.

" I understand. But, Liam, our father is dying, sure he wasn't a good one. Heck, I was not sure he had a mind of his own 'till Walburga's death. He wishes to have Lenora around in his last days, and I want to try and fix my mistakes. That could be the last chance to ever be a family, the one we never were."

" I see." Liam sighed " You'll have to talk to Lenora about that. I can Apparate us at the Wylt manor, but there's wards all around the place. You'll have to be with one of us at all times, and, once you leave you'll not remember the location or the house. It's a one time deal, Sirius. Don't make me look bad to my wife."

" Thank you, Liam."

Liam stood up and put a hand on Sirius shoulder, a few seconds later, both men were filled with the unpleasant sensation of being ripped and twirled around and with a loud crack both were standing in an old street, staring at a white mansion surrounded by a moderate green field and crude walls.

" Walk with me." Sirius followed Liam walking to the imposing gates.

" Now what?" Sirius asked staring at the manor being the gates.

" We wait. I forgot my keys." Liam laughed whole heartedly.

" And how should we get in?"

" Don't worry, we installed cameras and enchanted them. They'll scream at everyone in the house 'till someone come check."

Sirius frowned at the man but just stayed in silence, a few minutes later a little figure came rushing to the gates, stopping to breath a few times and then finally coming around. Sirius eyes widened, it was a girl about seven or eight years old. She glared at them, and for some seconds Sirius could swear that Lenora herself was there cursing him.

" What is it?" She was in a bad mood, that much was obvious.

" Mione!" Liam grinned and the girl made a scowl at him " Forgot the keys, let me in, will ya'?"

The girl's eyes darted between Liam and Sirius and the scowl strengthened.

" Who's he, dad?" She required.

" Hey yo!" Liam exclaimed in mock " Just a friend, he's my guest, now let us in princess."

The brunette girl ignored him and looked at Sirius.

" Your name?"

" Sirius." The man grinned at the girl " Yours?"

"Hermione. What do you want?"

Sirius frowned.

" Your dad just said I'm his guest. Right?"

" That's my point." Hermione snapped in an isn't-that-obvious tone " You are dad's guest, therefore if you had something to talk to him you would have talked already and wouldn't be here. So you want something. What is it?"

Sirius was taken aback by the answer and turned to Liam.

" Smart, isn't she?" Liam beamed happily.

" I guess." Sirius tried.

" He's here to talk to your mum, princess. Now let us in, we'll let them talk and will cook a special dinner for mom. How about that?"

Hermione grinned.

" That sounds good! Will we make cookies?"

" Chocolate cookies!"

The girl laughed and slapped the gates and just like that they were open and she was out, giggling all the way back to the manor.

" She'll call Lenora, we just have to wait a little bit." Liam informed once they reached the balcony.

" A daughter?" Sirius asked dumbly as the girl disappeared from sight.

" Oh yea, Mione." Liam's voice was softened with pride " She's going to make eight in three months. You should see her school grades. Straight A's in everything."

" School?"

" Muggle school. She loves it." He beamed " I mean, not the school or the students, just the teachers and the books."

" They pick on her?" Sirius inquired glancing at the point where the girl disappeared.

" Nothing to worry about, Lenora has given the kid's parent 'a little talk' and has put her in some martial art classes, and she goes to a dance studio. She thinks that way she'll be able to make some friends. I find it amazing that Hermione has time to stay at home."

" Martial arts? " Sirius frowned slightly interested " As in Muggle Fights?"

" Yep. The classes are mostly at night so Lenora goes too, there's Taekwondo at Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays at 7:00 pm, then Jiu Jitsu at Thursdays and Tuesdays at 5:30 pm. And there's this new sports center in the neighborhood that has this Capoeira thing at weekends, from 6:00 am to 10:00 am. She studies in the mornings and goes to the dance studio for two hours every afternoon." Liam pointed.

" That's a lot of things."

" It sure is, but she can cope with it, besides Lenora and I stick around to make sure she's fine. We just want the best for her." Liam looked around with nothing left to say " Oh, there she comes."

Sirius looked up to see Lenora is making her way towards them, he took a deep breath.

" Sirius." She glared at the man and stared at her husband " You should go Liam, we'll talk later, and it seems that Mia is under the impression that you'll be spending the rest of the afternoon baking cookies."

Liam flashed a smile at his wife before standing up and walking inside the house.

" What do you want?"

Sirius took a deep breath.

" Orion is dying."

" What's this have to do with me?"

" He's your father. Besides being his last wish to have his kids living with him."

Lenora rose her eyebrows and frowned.

" And why should I?" Sirius glared at her " You lost a trip Sirius, I'm not going to throw one day of my life out to stay with the old goat. For all I care he can rot in hell. But let me know when he dies, I might as well take some tap classes for the occasion."

" Lenora. Even if he doesn't deserve, do that for the siblings we used to be." He appealed " We could use that as a new start, I want to be part of your life and want you to be part of mine. It's been ten years, I didn't even know I had a niece."

" Well, it's too late for that."

" It's not. We're still alive."

" Yea." There was a pregnant pause " But we're moving, me, Liam and Mia. We're going for good."

Harry locked his room door and lay in bed. A hell of a day, as usual.

" HARRY!" Tony beats the door unceasing and yells his names. " OPEN THE DOOR!"

Harry knows he is in trouble, his parents had taken the 'no-interference' approach about the twins relationship. Which pretty much left Harry to handle himself around Tony, Tony was bigger, stronger and a constant bully.

" ANTHONY!" He heard his mother yell " What are you doing?"

" Harry took my broom!"

Anthony was by far the favorite son of James Potter and being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' gave the boy some exceptions: Anthony was a seven year old who owned a wand and had private lessons of Defense in the minister, James had presented the boy with a Nimbus 1990.

After being chased into the house by his twin brother flying a broom, Harry had to handle the deal.

So he took the broom.

" Harry." There was a soft knock on the door " Did you take your brother's broom?"

" I did." He could picture the smirk and the smug look on Anthony the minute he said it " He was chasing me with the broom and throwing things at me."

" LIAR!" He heard Anthony's cries " He's just jealous 'cause I have a broom."

" Harry are you lying?" Lily asked.

" No."

" Open the door, young man." Harry did " Now give me the broom." The boy took the broom hidden under his bed and handed to his mother. " Now, both of you are grounded."

" I didn't chase him! He took my broom, he's jealous. You can't ground me!" Tony cried.

" I can and I will." Lilian glared at her sons " Harry, you'll be helping in the kitchen. Anthony you go to your room, and don't leave it till your father get home."

Anthony shoots his brother a dirty look and headed to his room.

That night, when James got home, Anthony Potter went off the hook and Harry was scolded for taking the broom and lying about his brother.

Harry was not a liar.


	4. Chapter 3

The ship was huge, the biggest thing seven year old Hermione Alexis Wylt had ever put her eyes on. That it also had the more peculiar appearance ever was only a plus, it seemed that none of the people in there had seen a so… particular ship, for once the thing was square, as a massive wooden box floating in water with more windows than necessary, each of the windows seemed to randomly pop on the structure and was accompanied by a small stack. The top of the thing seemed to be a huge plastic bubble, and everywhere heads and arms appeared to wave goodbye to those who were in the harbor, across the huge bubble masts and sails rose like giant needles stuck on a cushion. However the most absurd things were the animals sealed to the boat: beasts bigger than a horse and with the appearance of one, except the scales and gills clearly visible and the long fish tail , their colors varied and some seemed to mix them all in their scales. See Hippocampus is not common even in the wizarding world, thirty of them sealed in a vessel could mark an epic day in the book of any witch or wizard.

So it did to the overly excited Hermione. And to the marveled Harry not far behind.

**-Break-**

Seven years old Harry Potter couldn't be more enthusiastic at the prospect of living with his uncle Remus: as soon as the news were thrown at him, he was packed. Poor uncle Remus hadn't stood a chance against the older Potters, Dumbledore and on top: Harry's pleading eyes.

The job for the goblins had followed little Harry in a space of three weeks, it was now the end of august and they would be travelling across the ocean not to come back for at least four years.

Four years doing God knows what and caring for a child.

But at least it was a job, one to keep him and Harry in a good situation. Remus was far too honorable to take the monthly money his friends were sending for the care of Harry, so that source had gone directly to the boy second trust vault. This one, Remus intended in investing in the boy's education and only in that.

All that Remus knew about this opportunity was that he would be in some country helping the foundation of another Gringots, as big as the British one. He didn't know how many other wizards would be there, or what country was it.

It was still better than whatever magical Britain had for him.

" _The Goblin Eye will be leaving in thirty minutes, all of you who need to board the ship, follow me."_

Lupin grabbed Harry's hand and trailed behind the brute goblin, they were quickly joined by at least thirty more wizards and witches, the walk and the process to board the ship had been surprisingly quick, and the goblin soon left.

The group was divided without a word, everyone clearly looking for their cabinets and a way to dispose their baggages. Three months would be spent on the ship and that was clearly time enough to make acquaintances.

For Remus great relief, the moon wasn't a trouble to the goblins: the giant bubble covering the ship deck didn't allow any outside interference. Nothing outside was visible or sensed, as the goblin's claims that it would affect their business. What business was this no one really knew nor cared to find out.

Even if no moon meant no werewolf, the ship still had a large unbreakable room for those werewolves who wanted to be sure. It would come as a surprise to Remus that out of the thirty three wizards and witches aboard fourteen had the same problem.

Harry had been pleasantly surprised to discover that their rooms had two comfortable and perfectly jumpable beds and a really large window, it was Remus who got excited seeing the table dividing the space between the beds occupied by books, parchments and two chairs, that of course only left space to walk from the beds to the table, to the door and the window, complicating a little bit the putting the baggage down mission. Which ended with both of them leaving their things on the bed.

There were two bathrooms for corridor and five bedrooms to compete for it, much to the displeasure of everyone in that corridor – apparently the other five corridors in that level had gotten a better deal. And much of the K section - as Harry had named after two weeks of living there – horror, the one witch closer to the better bathroom was used to take her time, nearly three or four hours of waiting for the others. When she was finally done, no more hot water for no one.

Harry hated with his every fiber a cold bath early in the morning, and his displeasure was shared with the family living next door. That family, Remus had discovered early in the first day were the Wylts, two out of the four English people employed by goblins in this task. The other one being a young blonde witch, a superb spell crafter, mother of an amazing girl nearly Harry and the Wylt's girl age.

The three along with a few other goblin kids, who didn't make the number of fifteen altogether had been united in an alliance by the end of the first day. Much to everyone else dismay.

" _I can't believe she took the bathroom!"_

It was early on a Saturday when it happened. Hermione had successfully managed to get out of the bed and in the bathroom's door at five am.

Waste of time, since the woman had already been in the bathroom, so the little brunette already in her eight years took the obvious way: with towel in hand she snapped Remus' door and Selena's followed suit in a few seconds.

Both adults opened their doors dumbly, with still sleepy faces.

"_Miss Wylt?"_

" _Hermione, dear?"_

They spoke at the same time, she crossed her arms.

" _I'm sorry to disturb, but I need to talk to Luna and Harry."_

As far as anyone else was concerned, Hermione had been the one dragging the kids – including the goblin ones - in a search for books around the ship, which pretty much meant leading the kids in well planned invasion of cabinets.

By the end of the first week, the books were simply left at the doors, the girl would gladly take them and after done with the books return to its owners. She was a surprisingly quick reader.

That fact alone had ended the adventures to the other kids, and they all had gone back to boring days. Except maybe the Lovegood girl, daughter of the blond spell crafter, that took a special pleasure and talking with Hermione about non-existent creatures. Both girls could take days talking about whatever subject they were focused on and never reach a conclusion, Harry found this useless and spent his days following Remus or the older Goblin kids, gladly taking part in whatever they let him do. Needless to say that between discussing Nargles and gathering the terror upon poor Selena Lovegood, neither Luna or Hermione found time to join Harry in his not so intellectual tasks.

That ended on Saturday morning. When both Luna and Harry showed their faces to a beyond irate Hermione.

" _What happened?" _ It was Luna who asked, in her usual dreamy voice, after breaking out of the catatonic first minutes of the morning.

" _The Kraken took over the lake." _Her tone was almost a death sentence.

" _I'm sorry?"_ Harry asked, trying in vain to keep his eyes open.

" _Miss Goldwash has reached the bathroom. Again."_ Harry gulped at the brunette's response, Luna shook her head in obvious disappointment.

One more beautiful morning blown by the perspective of Antartic cold water. She was starting to share the hatred towards the old witch.

" _What you __gonna__ do about it?" _ Harry and Luna asked in unison.

Hermione smirked.

" _All bets are off. Meet me on the deck after breakfast."_

Both kids nodded, and with a decisive glance the three returned to their compartments.

All bets were indeed, off.

**-Break-**

The meeting was also attended by the seven Goblin kids currently living in the ship.

Mertromp, as the oldest of them all, in his thirteen years – which appeared to be a great thing to the Goblins- , took over.

Unknown to Levara Goldwash, the bathroom on the corridor K was now property of the K section. The one whose corridor was named after.

By noon, Luna and Harry released on the bathroom a furious Fwooper, that Hermione along with Kropther and Ruma – 10, 7 respectively.- Had successfully rescued from the creature's level, the lowest level in the ship made exclusively for the creatures who would be providing security to the new Gringots, nothing really dangerous was currently living there. The fwooper wasn't particularly dangerous, yet, with the silencing charm removed - a Mertromp cortesy- it was sure to cause some massive trouble.

And it did.

At precisely 7 pm, the trio stepped on the corridor. At precisely 7 pm a tired and grumpy Miss Goldwash entered the bathroom. At 7:05 pm, the kids sat smirking with books on hands in Selena's bed. At 8:13 pm Levara Goldwash left the bathroom screaming and apparently decided to strangle a ball of fluffy furs.

The ball of fears was singing. It was a well know fact that a Fwooper song, after some time could drive a wizard crazy.

At 8:15 pm all hell broke loose when Lenora Wylt along with Remus Lupin and Liam Wylt joined the Fwoomp hunt, the bird was easily beating the party hunt of wizards, and Levara in some lost moment had been thrown at the wall unconscious.

Luna grinned through the book page carefully. At the Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them page 18, a large picture of a fwooper.

" So, I guess that's a win." Instead of the usual dreamy tone, Harry could hear the smirk in his friend's voice.

" Oh please. It's not like we could lose." Hermione rose an eyebrow " We had books on fwoopers."

" And Goblin partners with extensive knowledge of the ship." Harry added smiling at the glare Hermione was currently sending him.

" Sure, and miss Goldwash had an infestation of Nargles in her head…"

That was the first conversation about Nargles Harry ever took part in. That was also the first time that instead of being grounded, he enjoyed the results of a bad act. Lenora had been so ecstatic with the free bathroom that the kids actually got money for "good doing to the community". Despite Remus' glare and Liam's scowl. Selena couldn't care less as she took part in the Nargle discussion, much to Hermione's dismay.


	5. Chapter 5

_**To everyone who followed, **__**favorited**__** and sent reviews. I'm grateful.**_

_**I know the idea is old and there's at least a thousand **__**fics**__** like that, but I just couldn't resist. And my English is deplorable, so if anyone wants to help. It's welcome. And I swear, I don't write as bad in my own language we just don't have forty different prepositions to the same thing. Shame on you guys.**_

_**And yea, I'm a bit of a drama queen, it'll get the best of me eventually. So don't mind when I start to change this in a soap opera, just slap me back into my senses. Now if you still want to read… Good luck with that *epic snort***_

" _And then I was like: OH MY MERLIN! COCKROACH!" The nine year old paused, carefully scanning her friends' faces. " And then the cockroach was totally like: JESUS! IT'S AN HERMIONE!" She took a deep breath, putting down her school books and gladly taking the green belt her blond friend was handing over " So mum step in, I think something about the sound of the poor thing bones cracking pleases her. Seriously. And she was totally like: Daughter, step over. Your mother can totally handle this. And then she chased the thing all over the house… Till it started flying… then it chased us around… Don't you dare laugh Harry, I nearly had a heart attack. So somehow we ended up on the top of the sink, waving brooms and shoes like mad people… for three hours… did anyone saw the top of my Dobok__?__...Thanks Luna… And then, when Ragnok came over, you know to inquire mom about the anti-potion measures, the cockroach totally got him too. Poor guy was trapped by the couch. Dad came a little later, and the cockroach ended running away. It would have been hilarious, if it wasn't tragic."_

_Harry, dressed in his blue Dobok and yellow belt, smirked at his friend and looked at Luna._

" _Hey Luns, can you believe that? The great Lenora Wylt loosing to a cockroach." Luna laughed, carefully arranging her own yellow belt in place._

" _Oh, you guys!" Hermione snapped, a hint of a laugh in her own voice. " It wasn't a common cockroach. It wanted to dominate the world. You could see it was evil… And it was big, I'm pretty sure that thing ate a rat, it still had the poor thing's tail hanging there in its mouth…"_

_Luna chuckled._

" _I don't think someone ever saw a cockroach mouth, Mione." She peeped in a not so usual mock tone._

" _WUUUUUTTT?" Hermione threw her hands in fake offense " Of course it had a mouth! It still had rests of dead rat in it, I swear!"_

" _Sure…" Harry smirked._

_Hermione made a fake pout._

" _NAAAAA! I don't believe it… You're a doubting your __sista__! I'mma out of here! "_

_The girl stormed off, __her__dobok__ misplaced and her belt in shoulders, Luna followed suit shouting something at Harry that made both him and Hermione laugh loudly._

_Wednesdays were after all, Taekwondo nights. Hermione could freak out about homework later, if ever._

**-Break-**

" Puff… I was the World champion of Taekwondo. Bring it on!"

Harry sighed, sure, Hermione was a little – just a little – better than him at whatever they did , but the girl didn't seem to accept that she would never win a round on Street Fighter. Much to the her dismay, even Luna could beat her up talking about Crumple-Horned Snorkack or pretty much whatever Luna liked to talk about.

Just as in clue the little blond busted in the living room, joining Harry and Hermione with a bowl of popcorn and a glass of Coke. That was all it took to Hermione pause the game, mainly because she was loosing.

" Luns, love of my life! Where's your sister coke?" The brunette joked stealing a hand of her friend's popcorn.

Luna grinned.

" Herms, light of my life! You have two good legs and a pair of perfect hands. Need I show where is the kitchen?"

Hermione pouted.

" Luuuuuuuunnnnnnsssss! I'm a guest!"

" You swear?" There was a fake surprise written in the blond's face, Harry found it hilarious "By the way you nearly broke my door down and made my living room your headquarters, I thought you owned the house…"

" But Luns… It was just today, and you invited me…" Hermione replied, sounding pretty close to a little child.

" You did it yesterday… and the day before and… Harry, Hermione… Why, for Morgana's sake, are you two always in my house? You guys seem to live here."

Hermione waved her hand in mock, Harry only smiled finally putting the joystick down.

"Because we love you."

" Dad says I need to deserve a video game, otherwise I won't be getting one."

Luna stared at her friends, before opening an amazing smile.

" Come out of it Mione, you suck at video games. And I love you too, big bro."

" It's not my fault. There's too many bottoms." Hermione whined, before tackling Luna with a hug " Seriously, Luns I think you and your dad are crazy. But you know me, I love you guys and I'm the only one allowed to complain about the rubbish you say. Other people shall burn in hell's front of my exhilarating fury and my awesome and epic intelligence…. I don't think any other human in history was nearly as intelligent and awesome as I am…"

Harry patted his brunette friend head with a smirk, before making his way to the kitchen.

" Sure Mione, surely… you're awesome…" he shouted in an obvious sarcastic tone.

" Young man, I didn't like your tone!" The girl screamed, pushing Luna in the kitchen with her " You know I am a hundred percent awesome."

" You sure are. A hand to make a snack, will you marvelous girls provide me?"

Both girls promptly took place along side Harry, while the boy searched the kitchen for some snacks and Luna placed the cups and plated at the table, Hermione streamed to the fridge cautiously collecting oranges.

It took half an hour for the trio settle down in contempt with a jar of orange juice, some biscuits and the popcorn previously arranged by Luna. That too was a routine since the ship, and one still kept a year after.

" Anyone up for a trip to Gringots?" Hermione asked, after one more sip of juice. " Aunt Selena says she's testing some new spells today. Maybe we could see it?"

Luna nodded eagerly.

" Yeah, mum's testing this new spell. It's supposed to be attached to the anti-potion system somehow and move the person to the dungeons." The girl provided.

" That's cool." Harry smiled " I think Uncle Remus said he and the guys were going to deal with one Lethifold nearby. The thing is attacking in Goblin property or something like that, and it's making the property value drop… this kind of thing."

Hermione stared at Harry.

" A Lethifold ?" The boy nodded, much to Hermione's dismay " Does Uncle Remus have SHIT IN HIS HEAD? THAT'S UTTERLY DANGEROUS HE COULD GOT HIMSELF KILLED!"

"Breath Mione, you may not think so, but your body needs oxygen. And it's Uncle Remus we're talking about, he's just going to kick that monster ass…. If it has one, of course."

Hermione jumped and stormed out of the kitchen, returning merely minutes later with a large book in hands and a epic glare to Luna and Harry.

"_**Near one o'clock in the morning, as I began at last to feel drowsy, I heard a soft rustling close by. Believing it to be nothing more than the leaves of the tree outside, I turned over in bed, with my back to the window, and caught sight of what appeared to be a shapeless black shadow sliding underneath my bedroom door. I lay motionless, trying sleepily to divine what was causing such a shadow in a room lit only by moonlight**__**.**__**Undoubtedly my stillness led the Lethifold to believe that its potential victim was sleeping**__**.**__**To my horror, the shadow began to creep up the bed**__**,**__**and I felt its slight weight upon me. It resembled nothing so much as a rippling black cape, the edges fluttering slightly as it slithered up the bed towards me. **__**Paralysed**__** with fear, I felt its clammy touch upon my chin before**_

_**I sat bolt upright**__**.**__**The thing attempted to smother me, sliding inexorably up my face, over my mouth and nostrils, but still I struggled, feeling it wrapping its coldness about me all the while. Unable to cry for assistance, I groped for my wand. Now dizzy as the thing sealed itself about my face, incapable of drawing breath, I concentrated with all my might upon the Stupefying Charm and then**_

– _**as**__** that failed to subdue the creature, though blasting a hole in my bedroom door – upon the Impediment Hex, which likewise availed me naught. Still struggling madly, I rolled sideways and fell heavily to the floor, now entirely wrapped in the Lethifold. I knew that I was about to lose … "**_

" Enough Mione." Harry snapped when the girl attempted to go on with her lecture " I know it's dangerous, ok? But it's Uncle Remus, he's not going to get himself killed. Besides he's an adult you know? We can't talk him out of doing his job."

Hermione snorted.

" He's not always right, Harry. No one is always right, and a job usually makes people more wrong than normal. It always seems to me that people follow authority blindly." She snapped the book on the table and motioned to the duo " Come on, if they're still at Gringots we can talk them out of it."

" Mione…"

" That was an order."

**-Break-**

Selena Lovegood and Lenora Wylt had their own way of working together, and no one dared to give opinions about it. It was a well known fact that the blond had a few screws missing and was somewhat an expert in new blowing-heads-off spells, the other was often considered a – for lack of much better description- a sadistic bitch, it was pretty common to see the woman smirking on the infirmary with potions that caused more pain than relieved. Needless to say that between explosions and painful potions few felt comfortable around the women, and the ones who did not attest to safe and sound methods to gain their friendship, if anything Remus Lupin, Liam Wylt and on occasion Xeno Lovegood were seen blowing through walls or being beaten by Lenora.

So when the measures to the anti-potion system were assigned to the duo, every man, woman, wizard, witch and goblin got out of the way.

Which was a prudent decision.

" So, Seli… What is supposed to happen if, let's say, a fool tried something like break in using polyjuice?" Lenora asked, looking for what she considered a safe distance of Selena's danger zone, the blond was craving runes and going forward incantations and spells that Lenora had no idea of the existence whatsoever.

The blonde glanced up for a few seconds before finally taking off her glasses and sighing.

" That's complicated Lenora, I'm trying to do something entirely new here." She stretched herself and stared the other woman about to start a lecture. " You see, what I am trying here is to make not a spell but a ward-spell combination, one unusual at that. To fit the other measures and not leave any breach to someone pass through. No one can apparate, port key in the bank, neither floo if not allowed. There are of course ways to detect someone with vicious intentions, but they're rather inaccurate: so is dealing with the mind, is not vicious or bad all the time, all one have to do is think of other things. And it's not only polyjuice, you know just as I do that there are other means, potions that could change behavior and replay an imperius. I cannot attach the wards to every single potion, but I'm pretty sure that for any kind of potions with the same effect there must be key ingredients. That way we could be covered to the most thinkable potions and the ones we may not know about. Never mind the details, that's the easy part." The Wylt snorted, now the blonde was getting in her comfort zone and out of Lenora's. " Just because someone under the potions can't apparate or portkey, doesn't mean that they can't force the way out or in. There's dragons and such in the tunnels, how hard could be making a mess? That's when my spell enters, dear. As we know, someone as reckless as you could resolve to break into a bank someday. More than keep them out, I intend to track them down and lock them. Explode them if they'd give permission, bankers don't have a bone of humor, let me tell you'. So I'm trying not a new spell, but a new combination: I need a binding spell working with a tracker one, and, some other way to manage the location of the cells without further chaos. I can get the first part done, but how should I proceed to move someone when I cannot Apparate or Portkey them there? I do not know other means, and let someone just standing there would be just utterly dangerous. HOW?"

Lenora shrugged to which Selena rolled her eyes almost with an 'exactly' written on her face.

" You could always… you know, try and do what the phoenix do? Burn here, burn in other place" Selena stared at the woman with a nasty look " Don't give me that look, just trying to help. Besides it's logical: it's not apparition, portkey or floo… is new."

" Great idea… seriously, we could just do as the phoenixes… Oh, wait… No one knows how they do it… But, whatever let's just do it and… LENORA! LET'S DO IT!"

" Aaaaaaannnnndddd…" Lenora pulled her wand quickly casting a tempus and sighed " at 3 pm on this beautiful Thursday, Selena Lovegood nee Marante has officially gone crazy."

Another nasty look.

" I have not gone crazy. It's a good idea, of sorts." Lenora stared at her doubtfully " Really." Selena insisted.

The woman leaned over her runes, completely ignoring Lenora presence in the room, she scratched some runes here and there, went over some notes, and grabbed a ridiculously huge book that had been sitting in the corner covered in dust. Lenora couldn't help to think that anyone could sit on the book anytime and never really realize that it was a book. The thing was just abnormally huge.

That was a piece of Selena Lovegood for you, after all.

Nearly half an hour later the woman snapped out of her session.

" GOT IT!"

She jumped to her friend's side, lifting her wand and about to start another explanation session.

" Don't start getting all theoretical , Seli. Just do it. I'll get it." Lenora attained as soon as she got the look. Hermione would often give her one of those since meeting Selena, much to Lenora dismay.

" Yes chief." The blonde grinned ecstatically.

Waving her wand in the air, murmuring some words. Lenora fixed her eyes on the same old book from before, the huge thing was one of Selena's favorites testing subjects. It took some minutes, but it was there, a glint of green flame that seemed reluctant to engulf the book and move him, even with Selena's continued orders and spells.

It was her clue that something was wrong.

" Seli, stop. It's not working." Lenora grabbed the woman's hand.

The blonde pouted.

" I don't understand! It was supposed to burn out and move." She stared at Lenora " Like, you know, a floo net. Without floo or a net, just to the place it's ordered to go…"

" Well, it's a good idea. But you only worked on it for …. Forty minutes, it's not going to work so easily. Besides…"

The door burst open, and three kids stormed into the room, talking at the same time.

" Cannot go looking for a freaking' Lethifold! It's dangerous! You got to talk him out of…"

" Hermione's idea, come here at the middle of the day and…"

" Harry you're stepping on my foot. Your problem is with Mione, go step on hers…"

It was spoken at the same time, in complete chaos.

" Hey yo! One at time." Lenora clapped her hands.

" Harry." Luna started in a dangerous tone " _Get. Off. My. Feet."_

The boy blushed, finally realizing where he was and his friend complains.

" Sorry Luns." It was his turn " Aunt Leni. Hermione has the crazy idea of coming here and talking uncle Remus out of doing his job, just talk to her. She doesn't realize that this is nonsense. It's his JOB, for Merlin's sake."

" Chase a LETHIFOLD is nonsense." Hermione glared " Is dangerous and crazy, he could get hurt or worse: killed! And… What the heck is that thing?"

Lenora turned just in time to see the book totally engulfed in fire, glowing, dangerously growing and reaching the roof.

" Fuck!" She grabbed Selena and Hermione taking both to the ground with her " TO THE GROUND YOU TWO!"

Harry and Luna threw themselves on Lenora's side just in time, the glowing fire seemed to explode right above their heads and the room spun. There were ashes falling when the group considered safe.

When they got once more on feet, the room was obviously not the same, it was not a room, but a yard. And from what used to be the roof and now was the sky ashes were falling, along with dozens of pieces of papers on fire.

" Well…" Lenora started, breathing heavily and carefully scanning her daughter " We moved."

Selena smiled brilliantly, catching Luna in a breaking bones hug and patting Harry's head.

" That's marvelous! Now I just have to figure out to do that without burning the person alive!"

Hermione's eyes twitched dangerously. Luna smiled in awe. Harry sighed.

Remus Lupin was doing a more safe job.

**-Break-**

" Liam."

" Eh?"

" Have you ever wondered if staying at the lab with Selena is more safe?"

Both men, along with three others, were panting and trying to cover some minor scratches. There were patronus wandering the place, and in the ground only a dirty piece of cloak of what had been a Lethifold.

" With Lenora in there? Pfff…" Liam smiled widely " Let me tell ya' how she and Mia nearly brought the house down because of a cockroach… Don't laugh, it was no common cockroach. According to Hermione it was evil, wanted to dominate the world. And it was strong as a werewolf, intelligent as Isaac Newton, powerful as Merlin…. And it trapped Ragnok on the corner behind the couch…"

The next patronus cast by Remus Lupin was the biggest he had ever managed.


End file.
